


Waiting For Dawn

by Cephy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nataku dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Dawn

Nataku wakes alone in his bed, his heart still pounding and his face damp with cold sweat. It is a long moment before he can move, but when he does he doesn't bother to reach over and check the other side of the bed for warmth. He simply slips back the covers, places his feet on the floor, and goes looking.

Goku is sitting by the window, with a cup of something steaming cradled in his hands. There is a tin of hot chocolate powder out and open on the kitchen counter, and the kettle is positioned nearby. Nataku is not surprised. Whenever his lover is upset, he tends towards food, preferably sweet. And from the look on Goku's face-- distant, haunted, staring out into the night like he's lost something in it-- this is one of those times.

When Nataku comes close, Goku looks up, frowning. "You dreamed again," he says bluntly.

Nataku nods, wordlessly folding himself against his lover's side. Goku's arm curls around his shoulder, and his other hand brings the mug close, sharing the warmth.

"Want to tell me?"

Nataku takes a deep breath, then sighs it out. "There were people all around me. Staring at me, smiling like their faces were frozen that way. And I was hurt, bleeding to death right in front of them. There was so much blood-- it was _everywhere_, and they all just stood there _watching_\--"

The arm around his shoulders tightens, pulling him closer, and Nataku turns so that his face is hidden against his lover's neck. Eventually, he manages to relax, and only then does he realize that he'd been trembling.

He looks up. "You dreamed too, didn't you? You wouldn't be awake otherwise."

Goku shrugs and turns his attention back to the window. "Just the usual." He looks out to the horizon, where the sky is begining to lighten, and Nataku knows they'll be there until dawn. Goku always has to watch the sun rise, after the worst of his dreams.

Nataku takes Goku's mug and steals a sip. Settling into the chair, they curl around each other to hold in the warmth, and watch, and wait.


End file.
